This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Furniture members such as recliners, sofas, love seats, and ottomans commonly provide a structural frame supporting a body which allows the body to displace forwardly away from a proximate wall such that the back member of the furniture member does not contact the wall during rearward rotation of the back member to a reclining position. The mechanism allowing such simultaneous forward travel during back member rotation does not however also permit a rearward tilt/forward lift motion of the body to a zero gravity position while still maintaining wall clearance at all back member positions.